Confusion Boulevard
by lovely bloodcry
Summary: Jenny has developed strange feelings for her best friends. But if she's being honest with her self they have always been there. That isn't really the problem though having already accepted them. It's the HOW is a relationship with three people going to work? And it's some of the ways that she wants them that's bothering her. Jenny Pizza, Sour Cream, Buck Dewey
1. Chapter 1

Jenny always felt she was different. That she didn't go along with societies norm. Of course she liked dressing like what they proclaimed a girl to be or whatever. But she was more male like on the inside. If she voiced her thoughts sometimes people would say she was a tomboy. And that bothered her because she didn't believe in titles but it left her wondering where she fit in. Lately that had become more of a problem for her. Figuring herself out and where she stood in this fuck up of a world.

She sighed she wouldn't be questioning her bodily wants and much more if she hadn't fallen for her two best friends. Sure some people would think that was so bad but in the way that she thought about them they would reconsider. When she first had thoughts of making love to them both and even at the same time. There wasn't much else to it. That was ok. It was when she thought about bending Buck over and forcing his mouth down on Sour Cream's cock while she ram into him from behind did she start to panic a little. Or how she wanted to take HER boys out on dates and spoil them. Hold them from behind, pull them into her lap and just hold them, kiss there forehead, and have them snuggle into her at night. She often had simple thoughts like them seeing her off for work like loving husbands. Buck being a adorable house husband and it suiting him and Sour Cream of course being a big DJ. It always brought a smile to her face and made her sad at the same time. Being so close to something and knowing that you'll never have it is painful in a way that just keeps you coming back for more. She was addicted to it and didn't think she would be getting help to break from it any time soon.

Jenny sighed as she looked at her phone. Her break was almost up. She looked up at the sky between the alley walls and flicked away her cigarette bud. These days it felt like she was just existing. She was lost in her head more than usual and she could tell everyone around her had started to notice. Jenny wasn't a dumb girl she was above average smart. The kind of smart that never applies any type of energy until needed and the other time just does what's needed to get by. And google was one of her best friends. She spent part of her time usually looking things up that could help her understand herself more but it left her more confused than anything else. She decided to head inside before her dad came outside to get her and ruin her hiding place. She came in and took her usual spot of leaning on the counter.

"Hey Jen!" Her twin yelled as she stepped back in the building.

"Hey sis." She said smiling.

Her twin was the reason she was still in this shit hole of a town. She could never just go and leave without her. She wondered why she was her twin when she was a spitting image of their mother. And most would think that's a good thing but it wasn't. She knew the burden her sister carried was much harder than hers. It was hard for their father to look at her sister for long periods of times. And for Jenny to. Even though she really tried but sometimes it got hard to. She missed their mother dearly and her sister was a living reminder of what their family was missing.

"Your friends stopped by looking for you." Kiki said looking cautious. She didn't know how she would react. Kiki knew her better than anyone else so she had been caught on when her sister started acing different. She knew better than to ask though because she knew she only receive grunts and a series of its nothing. So as annoying as it was it was best to wait it out. She hoped she would come around soon.

"Oh really? What did they say?" Jenny asked as she started wiping off the counter. The guilty feeling that swam up through her thoughts was hard to ignore. She had been spending less time with them. It was hard to control her feelings around them. Especially since she already felt like they were hers and that she had the right to kiss them or touch them how she wanted.

"They were hoping to catch you on your break since they haven't seen much of you around." Kiki said coming around the counter. "They even asked me to tell you about the party that was going down in the warehouse tonight."

"Hmm." Jenny said as she thought on it. A party was a good way to have fun and just forget the stress of life. And she did miss them. It was killing her to have this small amount of distance with them.

"I can cover for you if you want to leave early tonight. I don't mind closing." Kiki said offering her a smile. She wanted her sister to get back out there and return to her old self soon.

"You know what." Jenny said throwing the towel over her shoulder. "I'm actually going to close tonight and you can go to the party early tonight so you won't be there late. My favorite twin and Beach City's cutest girl should have a little fun of her own." Jenny said smiling bright at her.

Kiki was so shocked she didn't respond right away. "Really? I mean if you really don't mind."

"What? Of course not. I'd do anything for you." Jenny said winking at her as she ruffled her hair.

Kiki laughed batting her hands away. "Alright alright!" She said taking her apron off.

"Now get out of here and I'll see you at the party." Jenny said pushing her towards the door.

She waved her off and kept watch until she disappeared down the street. The rest of the day dragged on slowly and Jenny sighed knowing the only that know one else would be by to get a pizza or order one. The only one she could think of that might is Steven and she laughed. She sat down at a table and watched as the sun set. The idea of seeing Steven wasn't bad thing. She liked the kid a lot. He was cool and full of surprises.

"Speak of the devil and he may show." Jenny said smiling as she saw Steven walking down the street.

He wasn't alone either. He was talking animatedly to Connie as he pointed to Lion. Following behind them was Pearl talking to Garnet. But wait as she stood up she could tell they where holding hands. And Garnet just said something that had made Pearl blush blue. She half stood staring for a minute more before she got herself together and pulled up the chair. She went to open the door and waved at them.

"Jenny! Hey!" Steven said as he bounced up to her and hugged her.

She laughed and hugged him back. "Hi Steven!" She said looking down at his bright smile. Lion roared and she giggled petting him some. "Hello to you to Pink Panther."

"Hi Jenny." Connie said giving her a adorable smile and she just had to ruffle her hair.

"It's about time you got rid of those lame frames." She said waving them inside.

"Eldest pizza daughter." Garnet nodded at her as she walked by her pulling Pearl in behind her.

"Hello Jenny we came to get food for Steven and Connie's sleepover!" Pearl whispered excitedly to her. Jenny laughed shaking her head as she closed the door putting up the closed sign. "Oh dear I hope were not to late are we?" Pearl asked worriedly since she saw her flip over the sign.

"Nooooo!" Steven whined as he ran over and hugged her legs.

She waved off their concerns. "No not at all. I was actually waiting to see of you would show up. Since I know everyone else is probably getting ready to go to the party at the warehouse." She said breaking free from him.

"Then why are you here?" Connie said as she sat at a table.

"Yeah are you grounded again?" Steven asked worriedly as he went to sat at a table.

Jenny shook her head as she walked behind they counter. She couldn't stop herself from looking over at Pearl and Garnet. Garnet was leaning against the counter with Pearl wrapped in her arms. Pearl was laughing at something Garnet whispered in her ear. It was cute and Jenny wanted it. Not because they looked like they belong together but because Steven had once told her that Garnet herself was a relationship. A fusion of two gems love. And how Jamie came crying to everyone in town about how She told him three was a crowd.

"No I decided to close this time. I'll be back in a bit." She said as she went into the kitchen.

She turned on the stove and set to work to make a pizza for them. She wanted to talk to them and see how they made it work but she was scared that she might over step some sort of line. She didn't know really know them but Garnet looked like a private person. And Pearl reminded her of her sister but her sister hand never been in love. She sighed as she put the pizza in the oven. It was at the right temperature yet so that would ass an extra 15mins. to the already 30 it needed to be just they way Steven liked it. She slowly washed her hands as she thought over her possibilities. With a groan she had chose and it was now or else she wouldn't do it. She came back in and glanced over at the two youngest in the place who were still talking. She sighed again as she gripped her arm and walked over to the two gems. She kind of wished Amethyst had came along because she was easier to talk to.

"Um." She said gaining Pearls attention then quickly looking away. "I was wondering could I talk to you two." Jenny said looking back at the couple. "If you don't mind that is." She added on fast.

"Wow." Pearl said turning back towards Garnet. "I guess you were right."

Garnet shrugged. "It was more of a guess. Fifty fifty really."

"Right about what?" Jenny asked confused and already thinking this was a bad idea when Garnet looked at her.

"Future visions." Garnet smiled as she pulled down her visor winking with her third eye.

Jenny's mouth fell open. "Damn that's awesome." Was all she mumbled.

"Yes well what did you want to talk to us about?" Pearl asked as she squinted at her. "You aren't going to say that are relationship bothers you. Are you?" Jenny flinched back at the glare Pearl sent her.

"W-what no!" She sputtered waving her hands wildly.

Garnet chuckled fixing her shades. "Babe relax. I think this might be important."

"Oh sorry. It's just that humans are so unnecessary with all there rules on love." Pearl said giving her a apology smile.

Jenny visibly deflated with a sigh. "Oh no worries then I'm the last person on earth who might have anything bad to say about your relationship when I have my own confusing mess." Jenny said rolling her eyes.

"Is that what yo wanted to talk about?" Garnet asked as she released Pearl to turn and lean on the counter and Pearl copied her stance after the nervous glance she saw Jenny send in Steven's direction.

"Yes and no." Jenny said as she slumped against the wall. "I want to ask something but I don't want to come off being rude or over stepping boundaries."

"Oh no worries were not easily offended." Pearl said making Garnet snort. She rolled her eyes and corrected herself. "We're not easily offended all the time." Garnet nodded and Jenny thought over her question.

"How can you to be in a relationship with Pearl if you're a relationship yourself and when you told Jamie three's a crowd?" Jenny asked biting her lip waiting for some kind of whiplash.

"He told you?" Garnet asked surprised.

Jenny rolled her eyes shrugging. "It's Jamie he came crying to anyone who would listen. About the beautiful afro goddess that turned him down because three is a crowd." Pearl snorted trying to hold back her laughter.

"Afro goddess?" Garnet rubbed her temples. "That boy's so dramtic."

"Tell me about." Jenny said slightly annoyed.

"Yes well the reason I'm able to be with Pearl is because Ruby and Sapphire love Pearl as well as each other." Garnet said with a small smile.

"And I'm very much in love with them as much as Garnet." Pearl said taking the other gems hand.

"But how does it work?" Jenny asked still not understanding.

"When our relationship first started I asked Garnet would she be okay with separating during the day so I could date Sapphire and Ruby. I wanted to be in love with them as much as I am with Garnet. If she wasn't ok with the idea then that would have been fine and I would still love her." Pearl said trying her best to explain. It had never been put into words before. "For as long as we've known each other Garnet has only ever been a fusion. She has only separated by force a number of times and by will less than that."

"Oh so how do the three of you interact with each other?" Jenny asked.

"Would you like to see?" Garnet asked leaning back up to full height.

"Garnet are you sure?" Pearl asked placing her hand on her arm.

"Yeah you don't have to. I've bothered you enough." Jenny said.

Garnet nodded. "Yeah they really want to show you that it works just like any other relationship." She said pulling Pearl close and kissing her temple.

"Oh um would you like to go somewhere private?" Jenny asked standing up.

"Yes thank you. I don't think Steven would even give you the chance to see anything since he would be all over the two of them." Pearl said looking back at the boy and his friend.

Jenny laughed motioning them to follow her. "You're probably right and we can out back. It's my new favorite place to be alone." She said making her way through the kitchen.

She checked on Steven's pizza to see it had 20 more minutes. She held the door open for the other two gems. Pearl kissed Garnet and stepped back. The fusion separated with a smile. Sapphire and Ruby were giggling as there bodies finished forming. Ruby smiled as she twirled Sapphire around and kissed her.

"Careful you two. You don't want to fuse when you only just separated." Pearl said as she smiled fondly at them.

"Well then get over here and kiss us." Ruby said mockingly making Sapphire giggle more.

Pearl rolled her eyes as she went over and knelt down. She moved Sapphires hair out of her eye and kissed her. "I've missed that laugh." Pearl said then she looked over at Ruby who was already puckering her lips. Pearl shook her head at her childish behavior. "Impatient as ever." She said titling her head down to kiss her.

"Only when it comes to you." Ruby said blushing red.

"Yeah our Pearl." Sapphire said hugging her. And Ruby hurriedly jumped in. Pearl easily held them and stood up. "It's nice to be the one getting held." Sapphire said snuggling into Pearl.

"Yeah why don't we do this sometimes?" Ruby asked kissing Pearl's neck.

"Because you love to have your arms around me instead." Pearls said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah you're right but still we should do something tonight." Ruby mumbled around her kisses.

Pearl thought for a moment as she brought them closer. She kissed each of their temples. "Hmm how about we go to the beach tonight."

"What about Steven and Connie's sleepover?" Sapphire asked combing her hands through Pearl's hair.

"I think they're going to that party after we leave here." Pearl said relaxing at their motions once Ruby joined in with Sapphire.

"What about Garnet?" Jenny asked speaking for the first time since they stepped outside. Who could speak when they just seen something as amazing this. And then her questions got caught in her throat then eventually died away when she just kept watching. They were so cute and happy. They just seemed to click together.

"Garnet will be happy as long as they are happy. She is the embodiment of their love." Pearl said smiling kindly over at her. She knelt down as the smaller gems wanted to get down.

Sapphire was the first to approach her. "It's okay to love more than one person." She said smiling at her.

"But only if all involved are okay with it and love you back in some way." Ruby said taking Sapphire's hand.

"I know you're both are right but I cant help but have doubt." Jenny said shrinking in on herself. "I might be the only one with these feelings and I don't want to push them away. They're my best friends and I don't want to loose them."

"But aren't you already losing them?" Sapphire asked reaching out touching her thigh.

"And you're just letting them slip through your hands without trying." Ruby said waving her hand around. "Don't you think we were scared when we took a chance on Pearl. We knew very well that we could end up ruining everything that we had together. But if we never tried we would have never made it as far as we did."

Jenny bit her lip as she looked down at the two of them before nodding. They smiled at her.

"Just remember that it doesn't matter what other people think about your relationship. It only matters what you guys think, how you feel, and staying happy." Sapphire said and her smile widened when Ruby kissed her cheek.

"You're so amazing." Ruby said twirling her around and they giggled as they fused into a laughing Garnet.

Jenny gasped amazed she couldn't help herself when she reached up and cupped Garnet's cheek. "I wish humans could experience fusions. It's so amazing and other worldly. You're so beautiful." She said honestly. Her heart thumped painfully as she remembered that she would never experience that with Buck and Sour Cream.

Garnet smiled softly as she placed her hand over Jenny's. "You'd be surprised at how much I hear that." She said chuckling as Pearl wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Not enough." Pearl mumbled in between her shoulder blades.

The ovens alarm broke the moment as Jenny raced back inside. "Pizza's ready!" She shouted getting it out.

She heard Steven's and Connie's shout for joy as she boxed it up. Steven went to grab it but Garnet snatched it up before he could. Jenny's warning died on her lips.

"Thanks Jenny." Pearl said touching her shoulder.

Jenny smiled at her. "No problem and thank you guys." She said as she smiled over to Garnet.

Who nodded and opened the door for Lion and the two kids. Jenny waved goodbye one last time. She rubbed a hand through her hair and set about cleaning up again. Today when she got up she didn't think it would have went like this. Checking to make sure the oven was off and back door was locked she headed out. She entered her house quietly knowing her dad and grandmother would be sleep. She found her dad snoring lightly on the couch. She smiled as she went over and gently shook him awake.

"Huh? Jenifer?" He said rubbing his eyes.

She was kneeling in front of him. "Hey daddy let's say we get you to bed okay?" She asked standing up and holding out her hand.

"Thanks baby." He said letting her guide him to the stairs. She helped up to his room and got him into bed. "I love you." He said closing his eyes.

"I love you to dad." She said kissing his forehead.

She was in no rush to get ready knowing that the party had only been going on for a hour and half now and would last well into the night. She took a shower and chose a outfit that she could move around in easily but still showed off her body. As she drove to the warehouse she tried not to let her mind wondered. She didn't want to think tonight. She smiled as she got out her car the bass from the warehouse reaching the end of the parking lot.

When she got in she immediately spotted her best friends. Sour Cream was handling his DJ thing and Buck was beside him bobbing his head to the music. She made her way over to the man made bar. Which was just barrels and buckets filled with alcohol and ice. She grabbed a beer and started to sip it. Scanning the area she found a cute girl dancing crazy next to Kevin. Which didn't seem all that crazy since people have done crazier things to get that boy to go away. He looked ready to run when a light all of a sudden enveloped the girl. Then it separated into Connie and Steven. She spit out her drink and stared along with everyone else. Nobody said a word as they got up laughing as the tears came. Sour Cream was raining glow sticks down on them as they jumped around. She shook her head laughing a little. Steven was never short of a surprise. Finishing off that beer she went to grab another as everyone got back to dancing. As she twisted the top of she felt someone throw their arm around her shoulders.

"Hey Jenny!" She heard Buck yell. She could tell he was drunk by the way he was leaning on her.

She wrapped her arm around his waist pulling him closer. "Hey yourself." She said into his ear. Smirking when he shivered.

"Where have you been?" He practically whined arms hanging loosely around her neck.

"Oh you know around." She said tossing her beer into the trash can. Not really wanting to bother with it anymore.

"Oh well lets go dance!" Buck said stepping out of her arms. He looked her outfit over and blushed.

She noticed and did a little spin. She stopped looking over her shoulder at him. "Is it to much?" She asked happy she had chose a red and white stripped crop top and a mint short skirt.

"No it's perfect." He said smiling at her but then blushed more. "For dancing! Which we should be doing." He said pulling her to the designated dance floor. "S said he was going to wait until you got here but when I told him you were here. He said he'll be down in a minute."

Jenny started pulling him back against her. Her hands sliding down his sides to his hips. "Then we'll just have to make him hurry to us won't we?" She husked in his ear as she started to move her body against his.

"Y-yeah" Buck stuttered as his body responded to her movements.

Jenny let her body drown away in the beat and finally allow it what it wanted. She wasn't surprised when a body pressed up against her back. Instead she rocked into it including it in her movements.

"We missed you." She heard Sour Cream whisper in her ear. She could he was drunk but she didn't care.

"I missed you guys to." She said as she cupped the back of his neck pulling him closer.

Buck turned in her grip and smiled at them. He place one had on Jenny's hip and the other went to Sour Cream's hip. Sour Cream kissed her temple as his grip on her body tightened.

"I love you guys." Buck declared happily as he started to sway again to the music.

Sour Cream smiled as he lean over Jenny's shoulder. He cupped Buck's face and then kissed him. Jenny gasped as not able to look away. How could she? When it was what she desired the most. Jealousy wasn't something she felt but a small part of her expected to feel it. No matter how her feelings were it was the only reasonable thought she had. She knew she could watch them kiss forever and not get tired. She pulled Buck closer to her. She whined when they stopped kissing. They smiled at each other before their lips were on her. Sour cream captured her lips and Buck latched onto her neck. Moans escaped her mouth when her tongue slipped in Sour Creams mouth. She wasn't uncomfortable but she wanted to be in a different position. When she left the comfort of his warm mouth she wanted to cry but she quickly reversed her position with Buck. She pushed him up against Sour Cream and leaned into his back as her hand slide up between the other two and wrapped around Buck's throat squeezing lightly. She smiled when he moaned kissing the back of his neck as he started kissing Sour Cream's neck. Her other hand threaded through Sour Cream's hair as he smiled at her. She returned it as she went to kiss him. It was hard to stop smiling when they heard Buck moan from the sight of them kissing. Jenny never thought that today would turn out as it did. But as to why it did she didn't care because she was happy and glad things were finally working out how she wished they would. The rest of her night carried on as such. With them dancing and kissing each other. And all went unnoticed to the one person audience that they had since Buck pulled Jenny to the dance floor.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun peaking in through the curtain woke Jenny up. She didn't even bother to upon her eyes fully yet. She relaxed back into the warmth that surrounded her. Buck in her front and Sour Cream at her back. She decided to just enjoy it a little more before the other two woke up which wouldn't be long. Jenny smiled as she remembered the night they had. She had stopped them from going beyond kissing wishing to do more when they were sober. Buck started to stir so she let him go so he could sit up. That got Sour Cream groaning awake. The two got up stumbling around looking for the pants they had thrown away the night before. They've never really been worried about showing skin between them. Sour Cream held his stomach as he ran to the bath room. Jenny laughed as she set back against the headboard of Sour Cream's large bed. Buck grabbed his phone going through it as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Morning sunshine." Jenny said nudging him with her foot.

"Morning." He grumbled back holding his head.

That was not what she was expecting but she brushed it off because the other two were pretty drunk. Sour Cream came creeping back into the room wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Jenny tossed him a bottle of water from the night stand.

"Thanks Jen." He said taking a sip. "Ok so what happened last night. I was so drunk I don't remember."

Buck frowned along with him as he tried to remember. "I don't know man. Everything after Lars challenged me to a drinking contest is a blur." He said shaking his head but then regretting it.

"Yeah man remind me to never be your tag out partner again. Who knew Saddie could drink like a fish?" Sour Cream said laughing but then grimacing when his stomach disagreed.

Jenny didn't say anything. For once she was a lost for words. What could she say that wouldn't voice her heart break in this moment. She slowly stood up stepping around a confused looking Buck as she gathered her stuff. She was slipping on her shirt when Buck spoke up.

"Jenny do you remember anything?" He asked hoping she could help them out.

Jenny paused as she felt the tears line up. She blinked them away as she pulled up her skirt. "You guys just made a fool of yourselves on the dance floor and pulled me into it." She said as she looked over her shoulder offering a tight smile.

"Oh damn." Buck said laughing a little.

"Sorry about that Jenny." Sour Cream said as he laid back down on the bed.

"It's no problem it was fun but I think I'm going to head home." Jenny said calmly as she looked for her keys.

"Oh you don't have to leave so early. Did you forget yours and Buck's secret stash in the closet? You can shower and change here." Sour Cream said as he threw his arm over Buck's body who had laid back.

Jenny stood as she found her keys. She wasn't looking at them. She couldn't. "No I think I better go. Girl stuff." She said opening the door.

"Oh well call us later." Buck said as she shut the door.

She just focused on her breathing as she existed the house. She kept doing that as she drove home. She released the tight grip on the steering wheel with a shuddering breath when she pulled into the driveway. Focusing on her breathing was abandoned for getting to the safety of her room. She opened the front door taking off her shoes like she's been trained to do. A choke sobbed escaped her as she slumped against the door for support. Her breath became spazmatic as she tried to get it under control again.

"Jenny! What's wrong?" She heard her sister's worried voice before hands were on her.

She crumbled and fell broken into her sisters arms. No longer able to stand on her own to feet. She didn't care how weak she looked for doing this. She just couldn't handle the pain on her own. For once she was going to rely on someone else and trust that they knew what to do when she didn't. She had a idea to bury away everything until it stopped hurting but she knew that wasn't the right decision. She let her sister lead her into her room. She heard her shoo away their dad and grandmother with promises to explain later and that she could handle it. She let her help her out of her clothes in the bathroom. She had stopped crying for now. Kiki was even nice enough to help her into the shower.

Kiki sighed as she closed the door to the bathroom giving her sister some privacy. She slumped into a computer chair and put her head down on the desk. She had never seen her sister so broken and vulnerable before. Even after there mother had died. She had a clue as to what had broken her sister. If what she had seen last night was anything to know. She now knew why sister has been acting so strangely lately. Who wouldn't when they realize they're in love with both their best friends. With no idea as to how it should work out. She thought it was strange that she wasn't freaking out and wanting to tell her sister she needed to pick one. That she was crazy if she thought a relationship was meant for more than one person. That it was something only two people should share. Because when she really thought on it. She couldn't find anything wrong with it. They had always been together and somehow it just seemed more right than wrong. Like they were already together just without knowing it.

She set up straight when her sister came out the bathroom with a towel over her head and nothing else. Kiki bit her lip ready to help her sister with anything she might need but Jenny didn't say a word. She just dressed quietly and then crawled onto her bed. Kiki rolled her eyes when she threw the towel on the floor and face planted into her pillow. She got up and picked it up tossing it into the chair. Kiki hesitated for a moment before getting up on the bed. She slowly lowered herself beside her sister not wanting to startle her and reached for her hand. She squeezed it letting her know she was there for her.

Jenny sniffed and looked at her. "Thanks." She mumbled looking down at their hands.

Kiki waited for her to say anything else but she didn't. It didn't look like she was all there. Like she had drifted off to some safe place. Other people might have left and tried again later. But she knew her sister and there would be no later. So with guilt already building up inside her for what she was about to bring up. She pressed on. "I saw-" Kiki hesitated before pushing herself to finish. "I saw the three of you last night."

For a moment Kiki thought Jenny would yell at her to mind own business or go into another round of tears. To her surprise though Jenny rolled over on her back as she laughed throwing her arm over her eyes. "Then you missed the big finale this morning of my heart breaking. It was spectacular really. Even I didn't see it coming." Jenny deadpanned.

"Jen-"

"I mean one minute I had them." Jenny said her voice cracking as she reached up into the air and grabbed at nothing. Her hand fell back to the bed with a thud. Kiki wanted to reach out and pull her into a hug but knew other wise. "I had the loves of my life for one night. Doing nothing special besides dancing and laughing. But it was the way we did it that finally changed things. That had or relationship shifting towards my dreams. We kissed. We touched. I held them." Jenny said sounding so broken from it all coming undone.

"I'm sorry I know you guys were close." Kiki said not really knowing how to go about this. She realized she made the wrong choice when her sister sprung up and was glaring at her with angry red eyes that still held tears.

"I love them! I've always been in love with them!" Jenny said panting from her out burst. Yes she was shocked at her on volume but she couldn't bring herself to care. She folded in on herself trying to hold off the tears. "Why? Why did I have to be born like this? With these thoughts? With these feelings? Why can't I just bring myself to change?"

Kiki really didn't know what to do but she wouldn't allow her twin to keep talking like this. "Jenny there's nothing wrong with you!" She said reaching out and putting a hand on her shoulder.

Jenny shrugged her off shifting her broken gaze over to her. "You can't tell me that! You don't know how I feel! None of you do!" Jenny shouted making Kiki flinch back. "The only person I ever told was mom. I've always felt like I was born into the wrong the body. I knew even from such a young age that I wasn't right. And you know what mom said. She said I was to young to be questioning things like that. Instead I should be focused on loving my body and myself." Jenny said glaring off into space before she laughed dryly.

"Well I'm older now mom and those thoughts never went away. And while I did grow up to accept my body. I don't accept much else. Especially now since I'm in love with my best friends. And I'm going to go ahead and tell you. I put on smiles for everyone around me so no one can see how I'm falling apart. I hate myself. Resent myself for not being a normal person. Normal may be boring but I can cope with boring. Not this." Jenny looked down sadly at her toes. The last of her tears splashing on them.

"I remember the accident like it was yesterday. If you hadn't pushed me out of the way. Then you'd be here and I'd be there mom. When I was younger I used to wish that you hadn't. Because the family would of been better with you here. Dad wouldn't have put his whole life into the restaurant. Grandma wouldn't have had to raise us and she could of retired by now. And you would be so proud of Kiki. She's like the perfect daughter or something and everything I'm not." Jenny was suddenly on her side with her sister on top of her. She was about to question her but she felt a wetness on her shoulder.

"Stop." Kiki begged choking a sob. "Please." She said sitting up some. Her tears dripped onto Jenny's face as they stared at each other. "Don't ever say that again! I want you here. I need you here. I love you no matter who you love, what you think about yourself, or how you think you should be. All of that is meaningless. Your my favorite twin! So please stop talking like your going to disappear on me. I'm here for you. I will help you through this. You just need to let me!" Kiki said closing her eyes as the tears started to block her vision.

She yelped as she was pulled down into a warm embrace. "Okay." She heard Jenny whisper softly.

* * *

Kiki cooked dinner as she watched the rest of her family interact. Jenny was reassuring them that she was fine. Kiki could tell her laughs and smiles were a bit strained but she was trying if not anything else. When everything had calmed down and the two eldest family members retired to their rooms. The twins went outside and watched the sky.

"So how are you going to handle this? Are you going to tell them." Kiki asked Jenny as she looked over at her.

Jenny never took her eyes off the sky as she spoke. "I'm not sure but I'm not going to tell them. I don't think it would be the best way to. A part of me feels like they'll feel like I took advantage of them when they weren't in their right minds. Which I kind of did for my own needs. And the other part doesn't feel guilty. Like I did the right thing and should tell them. Take advantage of the situation and see how it goes. Ruin our friendship for a chance at my own personal gains. But I'm not. I think I need a little space from them to figure this out. To figure out what my needs really are."

Kiki looked back up at the stars. "It's going to be hard. You guys are always together." She said frowning. She wasn't seeing this work out anytime soon. Her sister my have felt alone but she never really was. The two boys were always at her hip.

"It's already been hard. I've already made a step in that direction. All I got to do now is keep walking." Jenny gave her twin a small smile.

"I'll be here for you. Whatever you want I've got your back." Kiki said smiling at her.

They sat out there a little longer just enjoying the silence and for once not thinking. It would be later on that night when Kiki was going to get a cup of water. She was going to check on her sister. Her hand froze before she touched the door knob hearing sniffles and muffled cries. She carefully stepped back a couple feet away before turning around and heading toward the stairs. She sighed rubbing her face. Things just didn't fix themselves after one night. She would leave her sister be and not mention this tomorrow.

* * *

When the Pizza family arrived at the restaurant the next day Jenny went straight for the kitchen. She knew it wasn't where she usually worked but she was happy that nobody commented on it instead they let her be. Her dad even came in and helped her prep. Kiki just watched looking to see if something would happen. But her dad did deliverers, her Nanefua took orders, and she was the waitress. When Jenny's break came she disappeared out the back door and they all exhaled a deep breath.

"Is everything ok?" The voice of Steven caught them off guard.

"Steven I told you to knock first." Pearl said coming to stand behind him.

The two eldest in the family went back to work knowing they were here for Kiki.

"Sorry but I wanted talk to Jenny." Steven said looking around for her. His shoulders slumped when he didn't see her.

"I'm afraid my daughter isn't in much of a talking mood today." Kiki heard her dad say.

"Steven you shouldn't pry." Garnet said as she went and sat at a table.

"I told him that already." Pearl said rolling her eyes as she went and sat down in her lap.

Well that was new. Kiki thought as she felt her eyebrows raise. Pearl noticed and glared at her but Kiki smiled. "New but cute." She said making Pearl blush. Garnet smirked as she wrapped her arms around Pearls thin waist and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah yeah that's old news!" Steven huffed as he crossed his arms adorably. "I came hear to congratulate Jenny on her relationship." He mumbled the last part.

Kiki gasped as she pulled Steven over to the table knowing what he walked to talk to her sister about. "You saw last night didn't you?" She groaned when he nodded his head smiling. "Well don't say anything about it. Everything didn't go so great."

"What happened?" Steven asked looking horrified. "They were so cute together!"

Kiki slapped her hand over his mouth. "Shh! Steven gosh! Our father doesn't know yet and I'm sure she wants it to stay that way." She glared at him as she pulled her head back.

He looked down ashamed. "I'm sorry I was excited."

She sighed putting her head in her hand. "It's okay. But anyway now Jenny's all sad and needs to figure everything out but I don't know how she's going to do that. Her best friends aren't just going to leave her alone without a good excuse."

"She needs to leave for a bit if she wants to do that." Garnet said making the other three look at her like she was crazy. She shrugged tugging Pearl closer. "Well how else is she going to figure it out."

"Hmm Garnet does have a point." Pearl said thinking of a solution.

Kiki was wondering just where in the hell could her sister go. And there was no way in hell she was just going to let her go by herself. There was no telling what trouble she could get into.

"Oh my god! Garnet your so smart!" Steven said bouncing on his toes. Garnet nodded adjusting her shades. "Me and dad are going to take another trip to Empire city because last time was for him and Pearl. So how about you guys come along and we can stay for a week or something!" Steven said waving his arms around as he gave off his idea. "The gems can come along as well. It'll be so much fun! We can call it The Runaway Family trip."

Kiki thought the idea over as she blocked out whatever else Steven was saying to the gems. It sounded like a good idea and they both liked the gems. Plus with Steven around she new it would be full of surprises. "Ok it sounds like a plan Steven. I'll talk to Jenny later and see what she says." Kiki looked at her watched and jumped up out of her seat. They had five more minutes until Jenny would come back from break. "Alright guys I'll let you know how it goes. I need you guys to go before Jenny gets back." She said shooing them to the door.

"But-" Steven said the only one to protest as the gems were already on the boardwalk.

"Because if she comes back inside and sees that I didn't let her know that you guys were here. She'll be all suspicious and I don't need her losing trust in me anytime soon." Kiki said rolling her eyes. Steven could be a bit much in serious situations.

"Oh! Sorry see ya later!" He said running off to up catch up with the two gems.

Kiki sighed a relief as her sister came back in. She was going to close the door back it swung back open catching her off guard. She jumped around coming face to face with Buck.

"Sorry Kiki I didn't see you there." Buck apologized. He looked embarrassed as Kiki clung to her shirt.

"No it was my fault for not paying attention." She said releasing her shirt with a sigh. "What can I get for you?" She took out her notepad and waited.

"Oh no where not here to eat." Buck said waving her away as he walked fully inside.

"Yeah we're here for Jenny!" Sour Cream said as he followed Buck in. Music blasting from his headphones.

"Oh um..." Kiki said glancing towards the kitchen. "Let me go get her for you." Buck nodded his head and Kiki was off.

Jenny was in the kitchen making pizza dough. "Hey sis?" Kiki said as she walked up beside her. Jenny raised a eyebrow as she kept rolling the dough. "Your friends are here to see you." Jenny rolled the dough a couple more times before she sighed. She grabbed a towel and wiped off her hands. She didn't say a word to Kiki as she passed by.

"Hi guys!" Jenny said smiling brightly for her friends.

"Jen!" Sour Cream yelled as he took off his headphones.

"We called and texted you yesterday and this morning but you didn't reply." Buck said taking off his shades to look at her. Jenny smiled because he only did it when he was talking to them sometimes.

"Yeah we thought something was up." Sour Cream said as he leaned back in his chair.

It was then that Jenny realized she left her at home. "Damn sorry guys I was in a hurry and left it at home and yesterday I wasn't feeling to hot." Jenny lied easily.

"Oh still girl stuff?" Buck asked giving her a worried look.

"Yeah I don't know why but it's a little different this time." Jenny sighed.

"Need us to get you anything? Like Chocolate or we can watch movies at my place?" Sour Cream asked as he put his chair back down.

"Or we can go to mines and you can take a bubble bath." Buck offered.

Jenny really wanted to give in and go with both ideas but she couldn't. It wouldn't do anything but make her feelings grow. "Thanks guys but I think resting and sleep would do me better." Jenny said cringing at her own useless lie.

Sour Cream glanced at Buck who shrugged. "Um well do you want to get out of here and stop working for the man?" Sour Cream asked as he got up.

"Just a few hours then you can get back to having your alone time." Buck said jumping in when it looked like she was going to deny them.

Her dad came out of the back at that moment. "Jenifer if you want to leave you can. We can handle it from here." He said smiling at her as he brought the trays to the back. Jenny turned and caught her sister's eye. Kiki gave her a encouraging smile.

"Whoa! You better get out of here before he goes back on his word." Sour Cream said laughing as he headed out the door with Buck.

She didn't say a word as she went to the counter to hand her apron over to her sister. "Truthfully you knew better than anyone else that you wouldn't be able to avoid them for as long as you did. They were bound to show up at some point." Kiki said as she took her apron to hang up.

Jenny rolled her eyes as she grabbed her jacket and headed outside. "So where to?" She asked as she got in the family car.

"There's this cool neighborhood in the hillside that I wanna check out." Sour Cream said as he plugged in his phone.

Jenny nodded her head as she looked over her shoulder at Buck. Who was leaning on her seat. "Are you cool with that?" She asked pushing his shades up on to his head.

He smiled and leaned into her touch before she pulled away. "Yeah as long as were together."

"Yeah!" Sour Cream yelled as his tunes started blasting through the speakers.

Jenny chuckled pushing Buck back as she pulled away from the curve. She didn't talk much just asking for directions here and there. "So what made you want to check out this part of the city?" Jenny asked as they drove through what looked like the upper class part of the city.

"Lars told me about it." Sour Cream said shrugging.

"That kid works my nerves." Buck said breaking his silence from the back seat.

"I agree." Jenny said as she looked around. But she had to admit this time Lars had pulled through.

"Yeah but he told me about this really cool abandoned loft in this old building." Sour Cream said as he pointed to a medium size building on the right. Jenny pulled over in the parking lot and they all got out.

"Are we allowed to be here? Buck doesn't really feel like getting arrested today." Buck said crossing his head. He stumbled forward when Jenny slapped the back of his head.

"Buck should stop referring to himself in third person its creepy and uncool." Jenny said matching the glare her friend gave her. He rolled his eyes as he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Yeah it's open for people to look around because it's open for sale. But nobody wants to buy it because it needs to be fixed up." Sour Cream said as he grabbed their hands pulling him to the door. "There's no lights put the windows offer enough light." He said opening the door for them. He closed it behind him coming up behind his friends who were looking around. "Want me to give you the tour?" He asked placing his hands on the small of their backs.

"Sure." Jenny said smiling up at him and Buck shrugged.

"Okay well there are three floors. This is the main one, the loft he said pointing over to hanging staircase, and there is a basement." He stepped around them going over to a space that looked like a run down bar. "As you can see this has potential that can be turned into a spacious kitchen." He said moving past it into the rest of the giant spaced area. "I'm down with this space." He said turning around in a circle. "I'm seeing fairy lights hung up. A dining table and a booth against the wall. There should be a desk over on the right wall and another one over there in the corner by the window with shelves and art along the walls."

He came to the middle of the room and motioned the other two close. Sour cream head up his fingers and made a box. He squinted at it and then smiled at Jenny. "What do you think? TV station right there with a table where we're standing and couches around it with some spaced out laps."

Jenny put her finger on her chin while she thought it on. She turned around imaging each area with his visions. "Yeah I think you came up with some pretty dope ideas S." She said before going to look around.

"Wait what about this?" Buck said as he went over to what appeared to be a garage door.

He looked down and noticed that cement came into the room. A good five feet before in it turned into hard wood flooring. The other two gathered around as he pulled on the chains opening the door. They gasped when it was finally pulled all the way up.

"I was not expecting the view." Jenny said as they stepped outside.

There was a larger open grassy area but they hadn't realized that it went off down a hill. They could see the where the forest turned into the ocean and it was breath taking. They looked a little more before heading back inside.

"What would you do with this area Buck?" Sour Cream asked as Buck started to unravel the chains.

"Hmm well I would rail this little are off and put openings on each side. You know like a bike area or something. Then I would also like gate off the cement are in the yard as well and attach lights from the building to the gate." Buck finished explaining as closed the large door.

Jenny and Sour Cream nodded their head liking the ideas they were coming up with so far. "Wanna see the basement?" Sour Cream asked leading them back up front to a door off to the side. He opened it for them and then followed.

"Wow this is a nice area for DJ area." Buck said looking around.

"Yeah probably gonna need to sound proof it as well." Jenny said inspecting the walls.

Sour Cream went over to what looked like a water heater. Touching it and looking off to each side. He turned back to his friends finding what he was looking for. "Hey I guess this area could be for a washer and dryer. Well that's what it looks like to me." He said going over Buck who was peaking out of a window on his tippy toes. Sour Cream smiled and put his hands on his hips.

Buck jumped smashing his face into the window. "Owww!" He hissed rubbing his forehead.

Sour Cream bit his lip so he wouldn't laugh. "Need a little help?" He asked raising him up before he could reply.

Buck blushed as he mumbled a thank you. Jenny smiled from where she was leaning on the wall. Her boys were just so adorable. Especially Buck who was always so easy to blush. She stayed where she was not wanting to interrupt them. As Buck was telling Sour Cream what he saw. She got lost in her thoughts until something flicked her nose. She reared back rubbing at her nose angrily. Glaring at the two laughing boys in her face but it held no menace. So she relented and laughed pushing them out of her personal space.

"Come on show me the upstairs you losers." Jenny said walking around them. She took the stairs two at a time going a little faster when she heard them shouting for her to wait on them. She was only a couple steps in to the loft when they came up behind her. "Took you long enough." She mocked them as she walked past a few windows and stopped at a window seat.

"Well what do you think?" Sour Cream asked as he came up beside her.

She ran her fingers through the caked up dust on the window sill. It was then that she was starting to see the building for what it really was. That she was breaking through the haze of all their talk but that's as far as she let her mind go. She refused to actually start thinking about this whole thing. She walked away slowly and stood in the middle of the room. It was quiet for a while as the other two watched her. Jenny was trying to envision what she wanted but her thoughts kept trying to speak up. Finally after what felt like forever she spoke causing the other two to jump. But they became more aware of what she was saying. Like it was the most important thing out of everything else their little adventure had brought them.

"There should be a queen size bed back over there against the wall. A TV hanging from the ceiling. A little bit in front of the bed. A dresser on the right and another two on the left. A huge mirror can go against the right wall over there. Two arm chairs and a hammock. Then of course closets need to be built and they have to be walk in's because of shoes. Then the balcony needs to be fixed up but after that water proof chairs and a table can be set out there." Jenny finished breathing a sigh of relief. It felt like she had just talked the most in her whole life.

She turned to the other two to see them advoiding her gaze as they looked about the space. Jenny had to go before the illusion she was seeing began to clear up. "Hey lets head back. I think I should go lay down. I'm getting tired." She said not waiting for their answers.

She gripped her arms as she went she went over to the stair case. She casted one last glance at them before going down stairs. She kept her eyes on the floor and on the floor as she walked through the building and out of the front door. She leaned against the door closing her eyes and exhaling deeply.

"Jenny we're ready." Buck said as he stood in front of her. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. Turning and opening his door she motioned him inside.

"Thanks for taking us here Jenny." Sour Cream said softly as they backed up out of the mini parking lot. She nodded her head not really interested in anything else besides getting home.

"Um hey Jenny?" Buck said from the back seat catching her eye in the rear view mirror. "You've been kind of different lately. And we we're wondering if it had anything to do with us?"

"Like maybe if you're mad at us?" Sour Cream asked looking over at the driver.

Jenny held in the groan she wanted to let out. Instead her grip tightened slightly on the stirring wheel. "No I'm not mad at you guys. I could never be." She said turning her head enough to offer a smile. "And I've just had a lot on my mind lately."

"Anything we could help you with?" Sour Cream asked playing in the wind.

Maybe be in love with me and each other Jenny thought. "No I need to figure this out on my own." Jenny said actually happy to see the board walk come back into view. She felt a guilty for waiting to be away from the two people she was in love with but after today she needed it.

"Ok but don't forget we're here for you Jenifer." Buck said as they pulled up at his house. He hopped out and waved bye as he went in to the house.

Two blocks away and they pulled up on Sour Cream's house. "Yeah don't forget about us while you're getting your mind right." Sour Cream joked as he was getting out but Jenny caught his arm before he was fully out.

"I could never forgot about either of you." She said glaring at him a little. When she released his arm he rubbed it some. He didn't know how to respond to that so he just closed the door and head into his house.

Jenny didn't even bother to see him go in. She needed to get home and away from behind the wheel. She was so relieved to be taking off her shoes and hanging up the keys. She almost just sat down on the floor until she had enough energy to go to her room. But she trudged on denying the food offered to her because she had no appetite. She flopped down on her bed looking up at her fan. Today came flooding into her thoughts like a busted dam. Sour Cream showed us a old building and we turned it into our home. I went house shopping with them. Was the only thing that bounced around in her head.

She sighed closing her eyes. "What am I doing?" She asked out loud knowing no answer would come. A knock on her door had her sitting up as her twin walked in her room.

"I need to ask you something?" Kiki asked standing in front of her.

"Ok what's up?" Jenny asked hoping nothing important happened in her absence.

"How would you like to take a trip to Empire City with me, Steven, and the gems? Steven's dad became rich a couple weeks ago and they went. And he wants to go again so they can actually do something this time. Since last time was just for his dad and Pearl to make up or bond or whatever." Kiki said confused some.

Jenny thought it over. She did want to get away and think about things. Plus a new seen could help out. And she did like the company she was going to be keeping. "Sure why not." Jenny said smiling up at her.

"Really? I'll text Steven later." Kiki said waving away it away before she forgot to ask about her sisters day. "So how was it?" Jenny's smile became sad and she immediately regretted it.

"We went and looked at a house." Jenny said quietly. "We planned out everything exactly how we wanted it. It was perfect. The perfect place for us to live together." Kiki just looked at her sister helplessly. She wasn't sure how to comfort her. "And everything was going as fine as it could. Not one thought passed through my head as we mapped it all out until we went up into the loft. That's where it clicked into my brain that that would be our bedroom. That the building could be ours. A place for us to live as as as..." Jenny said as tears blocked her vision and ran down her cheeks.

"Why?" She gripped her shirt over her heart. "Why couldn't I-?"

"Why couldn't I just fall for one of them and not go through this. Friendship shouldn't be painful. Friendship shouldn't make you want to cut your own heart out and throw it away. Friendship shouldn't turn into a love that breaks you." Jenny cried into her hands and Kiki didn't go to her side.

Instead she took slow backwards until she was at the doorway. There wasn't anything she could do for her. Anything right now would be seen as being in the way. With a trembling hand she reached for the door and slowly shut it. Blocking out the cries of her sister from other's ears. She put her head on the door and released a shaking breath.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm so sorry. I wish I could take away all the pain you feel. I would gladly take it on if I could see your smiling face again." Kiki said as she backed away. With much force added to her feet she made it to her own room.


	3. Chapter 3

Jenny looked at the mess of her room. She growled annoyed as she marched to her doorway. "How many days are we staying?!" She shouted to Kiki.

"Um anywhere from two days to a week!" Kiki shouted back as she stuffed her suit case. "It's all up to you!"

"Up to me?" Jenny mumbled as she went back to packing. She didn't fully understand how much the trip was about her. She threw a bunch of clothes in her suit case and stomped it closed. She sat on it and went back to her friends. They wanted to come but she was trying to convince them it was a sister bonding trip. Getting some space from them would be good for her.

"Are you ready?" Kiki asked peeping her head into the room.

Jenny nodded putting her phone up. "Yeah how long before they get here?" She asked getting up and dragging her suit case to the door.

A horn honked twice outside their house. "I guess that's them." Kiki said with a laugh as she went back to her room to grab her stuff.

Jenny fought with her suitcase all the way to the trunk of the car. "You packed a lot I see." Garnet said taking the suitcase from her.

She shrugged smiling a bit. "Well you never know what the day might bring about."

"Greg I didn't know you owned a suv." Kiki said letting the gem take her bag as well.

"Oh I don't but I Pearl said that the van wouldn't do for this trip." Greg said embarrassed.

"That's because it wouldn't." Pearl said rolling her eyes as she leaned out of the car.

Garnet thumped her nose. "Be nice." Pearl stuck her tongue out making the other gem laugh.

"Where's Steven?" Jenny asked getting in and after Greg moved over.

"Oh he's in the back sleeping with Amethyst." Greg said throwing his thumb over his shoulder. "Those two were to excited to sleep last night."

Kiki laughed as she buckled up. "That sounds like them."

"Yeah it's gonna be a five hour drive so it's a good idea." Pearl said starting the truck.

"Good I think I'm going to catch up on my sleep as well. I usually stay up late looking for a good scholarships." Kiki said getting comfortable in her seat.

It wasn't long before she was out like a light. The truck had turned silent except for Greg's and Amethyst snores.

"I imagined you would be more talkative than this." Garnet said removing her visor.

"Well I haven't felt like doing much of that." Jenny said looking down at her lap.

"Why don't you tell us what happened." Garnet said tilting her head back up.

Jenny looked her in the eyes. She couldn't ignore the soft smile the gem was giving her so she told them everything.

"Oh honey you can't blame them if they don't remember." Pearl said softly.

Jenny wouldn't to scream her frustration. "They did remember." She hissed lowly as to not wake the others.

"What do you mean? They lied?" Garnet asked confused. Who would ever lie about being in love? Especially when it was so close to happening.

"I know them like the back of my hand. So believe me when I say I know when they lie or just out right act like something didn't happen." Jenny said bitterly.

"I'm sorry." Pearl said worrying her bottom lip.

"I just don't know why they would lie. It would have been better if they would have just told me that they don't love me in that way. Then maybe if I know that these stupid feelings will start to go away." Jenny sniffed refusing to cry. She had done enough of that for them. "Anyway can you guys not say anything about that part? I haven't told Kiki and I don't want Steven knowing."

"Of course." Pearl said as Garnet nodded.

"Do you want to sleep now?" Garnet asked. Humans needed a lot of care.

"No I'm good. Could we maybe just talk and get to know each other?" Jenny asked smiling at Garnet and catching Pearls eye in the mirror.

"How about you start with yourself we have a lot more history than you do." Pearl said and Jenny nodded.

"Well lets see my name is Jennifer Lacie Pizza and I'm nineteen years old. I want to be a writer and bring things to life with my words. I actually have a few books in the library. You guys can read them just don't let Steven or Connie read them. They're not old enough. I want to travel the states and get out and see beyond Beach City. You guys already know I like to party and be a free spirit. I think society norms and labels are stupid and just a way to keep everything organized. I don't like for things to get messy and complicated but sometimes life is like that. Those can make for the best memories though. I'm a pretty good swimmer and night runner. I smoke cigarettes but it's not like a bad habit or anything."

Garnet giggled and she looked at her confused and in awe of the sound. "Pearl use to smoke."

Jenny snorted looking leaning up to look at the embarrassed gem. "So walk in a straight line Pearl walked on the bad side bad."

"It was a long time ago." Pearl mumbled not looking at her.

"She stopped when one year Steven crawled over and asked could he get a taste." Garnet said trying not to laugh at her girlfriend anymore unlike Jenny you shook with muffled laughter.

"I bet she almost had a heart attack." Jenny said leaning against Garnet.

"Oh and what else could have possibly been the correct response." Pearl huffed making the other two giggle more. "Alright alright you two."

"Well now I know who's the strict parent and who is not." Jenny said with a easy smile.

"What do you expect? Garnet is so easy to break. All Steven has to do is look at her or put his tiny hands in hers." Pearl teased.

"Hey I can't say no to that face." Garnet said with a shrug her three eyes shining bright.

"My mom died when I was younger. She saved my life actually. To this day I will always think it is my fault that she isn't hear." Jenny sighed leaning her head on Garnets shoulder.

"Steven thinks its his fault as well." Garnet said glancing back to the sleeping teen.

"Thinks what is?" Jenny asked looking at out the window.

"Everything." Pearl said gravely. "I don't think that feeling really goes away."

Jenny smiled she liked that they didn't try and tell her something about how she shouldn't think that. People will never know someone else's pain no matter how much it is explained to them because they will forever be looking on from the outside. The two of them already had her feeling so safe and warm. She felt like they were on their way to becoming fast friends. "Which one of you guys are going first?"

"Pearl should do it. That way when she get's to the part about where I come in existence then I'll take over for a while. Then we can just go back and forth." Garnet said tapping Jenny's head so she can lift her arm up behind her. She put her hand in the teens hair pushing her head back on her shoulder.

"Sounds good to me." Pearl said smiling at them through the mirror but scrunching her face up when Jenny put her feet up on the arm rest.

"Is this ok? I like hearing her story and I want to be comfortable to." Garnet asked fingers scratching the others scalp.

"Yeah." Jenny sighed happily listening as Pearl started talking.

She could practically fill the love the two of them had for each other. She thought she would prehab's be feeling jealous over their happiness or tell them to stop doing it in front of her. But she was happy for them. One day it'll happen for me. She thought to herself as she laughed at something Pearl said.

* * *

Empire City was as lively as always when they arrived.

"Hey guys I was thinking why don't I take them and get something to eat and you two pay for our hotel rooms." Greg said as he passed his debit card to Pearl.

"Well alright." Pearl said with smile.

"Ok I got three rooms one for you two, one for me and Steven, and then one for Kiki, Jenny, and Amethyst." Greg said leaning in close to whisper the pin number to her. Then after a wave the group split up.

"Okay kido what do you fell like eating?" Greg asked as Amethyst and Steven ran around each other.

"I'm ok with whatever." Steven said with a shrug.

"Yeah me to Greg." Amethyst said jumping on Stevens back.

Greg shook his head as they stumbled around. "What do you girls want?"

"Ummm BBQ." Kiki said after she thought about it.

"Oh yeah we haven't had that in a while." Jenny said smiling over at her sister. "Then maybe we can have cake and ice cream?"

"Yeah!" The two youngest shouted together.

They looked around as Steven looked the places up on his phone. "Maybe we can go to a club or something one night." Kiki suggested as the two walked side by side.

Jenny smiled looking over at her sister who looked uncomfortable as they passed by yet another club. "No I'm good." She said with a laugh. Even if her sister was trying to make her feel better she wasn't gonna let it go that far. "Clubs aren't really your thing and I can go without them for a while."

"Then what do you want to do?" Kiki asked relieved she wasn't going to have to be surrounded by a bunch of people she didn't know.

"Just have fun and we can do things together." Jenny said looking at the other stores across the street. What looked like to be a bdsm club caught her eye. She filed it away to look at later.

"Jenny!" She jumped when her sister yelled her name.

"Sorry what?" She asked turning back to her twin.

"You spaced out on me. See something you want to check out?" Kiki asked looking back across the street as they kept walking.

"No just a book store. I want to get another journal." Jenny said shaking her head.

"You know dad doesn't think being a writer is a practical job. He thinks you have so much more potential and that you're to smart for that." Kiki said.

"It isn't and I know how smart I am." Jenny sighed. "But it's my life and that's what I want to do with it."

"Oh." Kiki said.

"Well that besides travel." Jenny said laughing when Kiki rolled her eyes.

"You and everyone one else." Kiki said.

"Everyone but you that is." Jenny said bumping her with her shoulder.

"Hey somebody's got to be different." Kiki said with a laugh. "But no really it just never really interested me like that. I can see you traveling though and taking lots of pictures to send me."

"Of course I got to show my twin all the places she looks cute in." Jenny said matter of factly.

"Oh shut up!" Kiki giggled. "What would you do if we weren't identical?"

"Eh cry in a corner because I still wouldn't be the cutest girl in Beach City." Jenny said making Kiki blush. "Oh are you blushing?"

"Sh-shut up!" Kiki said turning so Jenny couldn't see her face.

"No way! No way! Show me!" Jenny laughed pulling on her cheeks.

"Get off!" Kiki wailed as Jenny squashed her cheeks.

"Hey guys we found it!" Amethyst yelled a couple feet ahead of them.

"Amethyst I got Kiki to bl-" Kiki hit her in the back of the head as she hurried off after their friends. "Why'd you hit me?" Jenny whined walking behind them.

"Because your an idiot!" Kiki huffed crossing her arms.

"Are you blushing!" Amethyst teased the teen beside her.

"You want some of this to?" Kiki raised her fist as she looked at her with fire in her eyes.

Amethyst yelped as she scrambled off to Steven. "No I'm good." She said.

"Never fear Amethyst! Steven Universe is here!" Steven said showing off his guns.

"Um man I don't think even your guns have a chance against her she's scary when she's made." Amethyst said with a shudder.

"I heard that!" Kiki yelled making them cower.

"You might be right." Steven whispered. "I've never seen her mad before."

"Greg Kiki hit me! Punish her." Jenny whined as she finally caught up to them.

"Don't tease your sister Jenny." Greg said opening the door of the restaurant for them.

"Some kind of parent skills." Jenny huffed as she walked in.

"What about Greg's parenting skills." Pearl asked surprising them.

They all turned around to see the other two gems in human clothes. "Looking good guys." Amethyst

said looking them up and down. "That he doesn't have them." Jenny said smiling at them.

"Oh yes of course." Pearl said.

"I always knew that." Garnet said at the same time as Pearl spoke.

Greg gave a sheepish laugh as he got them a table. "You guys aren't staying are you?"

"No we just came by to give you your card back." Garnet said handing the card back over.

Pearl passed out room keys and then gave Steven a hug. "Be good for the others." She said kissing his forehead.

"Have fun." He said hugging Garnet's leg.

"Stay out of trouble young lady." Pearl said smiling at Amethyst as Garnet ruffled her hair.

"Yeah yeah no crazy gem stuff got it." She said fixing her hair.

"We'll see you guys later." Garnet said to three humans.

The waiter came over and showed them to their table as the gems left hand in hand. "What do guys want to do?" Greg asked after everyone had ordered.

"Oh oh!" Steven said waving his hand around.

"Yes Steven?" Greg asked with a soft smile.

"I made a list of things we could do together." He said pulling out his phone. "We could see a cool 3D movie, go to the bookstore and music store, go shopping at their giant mall, ride the roller coaster in the giant mall, play laser tag, in door rock climbing, dancing, indoor extreme bounce house, football darts-"

"Whoa whoa little man!" Greg said putting his hand over the phone.

"Sounds like you got the whole trip planned out." Kiki said with a laugh.

"We didn't even have to think of anything." Jenny said watching Amethyst swallow her whole cup.

"That's just things I thought we could together. If you guys have ideas or want to do stuff alone then that's okay to." Steven said putting his phone up.

"Cool then there's a casino I want to try out." Jenny said licking her lips at her BBQ nachos.

"Oh think you can make it big do you?" Kiki teased as she cut into her BBQ sandwich with a knife.

"It's worth a try." Jenny said waving a chip around. "I might end up with more money than Greg."

Greg laughed. "Hey maybe but you'll never earn the way I did."

"What by my back stabbing best friend suddenly coming back into my life after trying to ruin their kids life. And goes oh yeah here's the check I should of gave you over fifteen years ago?" Jenny said raising a eyebrow.

"Well when you put it like that then it doesn't sound all that great. I was gonna say becoming a rock star." Greg mumbled as Amethyst laughed around a slab of ribs she was trying to force down her throat.

"Amethyst! You're gonna choke." Kiki reprimanded as the other laughed.

* * *

Jenny watched the other walk into the music story as she stood in front of the bookstore. She did want to go in but not yet. She turned right and headed off towards the club she saw earlier. She stood in front of it nervously before taking a deep breath and just going in.

"Finally!" A voice boomed making her yelp. "Oh sorry! It's just that I've been watching you this whole time and I've been wondering when you were going to come in." A woman said sitting at a bar.

"Oh I'm sorry I saw this place earlier and decided to come in. It's my first time in a place like this." Jenny said looking around. She hadn't expected it to be so big on the inside.

"Oh sorry we don't get busy until later on to night." The woman said looking around. "I'm the owner so I kind of have to be here."

"No that makes since. I was just curious." Jenny said looking over and offering the person a smile.

"My names Safaree." Safaree said motioning for Jenny to take to stool beside her.

Jenny smiled walking over and taking it. "I'm Jenny."

"Well Jenny what had you so curious that you walked into my bdsm club." Safaree said with teasing smile.

Jenny blushed. "There's this guy well two guys that I'm in love with. And with one of them I just want to won him. If that makes since. Like make him ours." Jenny said clearly embarrassed. "I've seen stuff online but never in how it works in person."

"First off I was hoping you were single because you're cute."

"I am single." Jenny said sadly.

"But not here." The other woman touched her chest. "And so what you just want to see how it would work and what to do?" Safaree asked to make sure.

"Yeah if something like that is possible." Jenny asked with hope.

"Of course it is!" Safaree said with a contagious smile. "We open at eight. When you get here the people at the door are going to ask what color band you want. Black is for just off limits, Red is for in a relationship, Green is for open to anyone, Yellow is for new. Ask for Yellow so everyone knows that you're new and probably just looking around." Safaree said walking Jenny to the door.

"Thank you." Jenny said opening the door.

"Oh and tell them that Safarree sent you." She said waving her off.

"Ok!" Jenny yelled running off to the bookstore to get what she needed.

* * *

Jenny carefully closed the door to her room. She didn't want to wake her sister or Amethyst it wasn't late to her but ten was late to most. She silently walked down the hallway and got in the elevator. Wondering what kind of experience she was going to have at the club. She hoped she didn't meet any weirdos. Quickly making her way down the sidewalk as she stepped around all kinds of people. She loved that about Empire City. Their were all kinds of people. She smiled when she saw the club looking down at her clothes hoping they would be enough. Shaking off her nervous because it was her first time being here with people. She walked right up and opened the door. This time she was greeted with by a large man.

"Uh." She said taking a step back suddenly unsure of herself.

"Color?" The big man asked.

"Oh yeah um yellow." She said remembering what Safaree told her. "And Safaree told me to let you know I know her."

The man turned back around with a easy going smile on his face as he gave her the band. "Oh so you the cute new girl that dropped by earlier."

Jenny blushed. "I guess so."

He laughed. "Come on I'll walk you in." He said motioning for her to follow him. "Names Otis by the way."

"Jenny." She said gasping at the club now.

It defiantly looked different now that their were people in it. Otis walked over and knocked on a door. Jenny was to busy staring as someone got whipped on stage to see Safarree walk up behind her.

"Boo." Safaree said close to her making her jump. Safaree laughed as Jenny glared at her. "You're to easy!"

"I was distracted." Jenny rolled her eyes looking back to the stage.

Safaree followed her gaze. "Yeah Kevin and Double D are two of are regulars. They love putting on for the club. Double D is open to most things."

"Which one is Double D?" Jenny asked not taking her eyes off the stage.

"He's the sub. The one being whipped and Kevin is his dom." Safaree explained. She pulled on Jenny's arm to get her moving. "How much about this stuff do you know about?"

"Not much." Jenny said looking around at the other people. "But just enough to know some of the things I want to do and what I want from him. From them. I want to be a Dom and him my sub for sure."

Jenny scanned the rest of people. Some subs and doms were fairly ease to pick out. By what they were wearing or the positions they were in. A sign the said Animal area caught her eye.

"What's that about?" She asked pointing over to it.

"Oh that's for pets, or people who are half animals, creatures, furries, etc." Safaree said leading the way to the room.

"I've never heard of that." Jenny said following eagerly.

"I find this and little to be absolutely adorable." Safaree said holding the sheer curtain open for her to walk through.

She gasped when she did. People were acting like animals everywhere. Jenny thought it was little weird until she got closer to a deer and a bunny. "Can I pet them?" She asked looking back at Safaree who was surrounded by different animals.

"Yes if you couldn't then they would have a no pet label on them." She said kneeling down to the animals level.

Jenny turned back to the bunny and deer who were both giving her the most adorable faces ever. "Alright I'm going to pet you. If you don't want it then you can move away." Jenny said cautiously reaching out her hands. She smiled when they leaned into her touches. The deer turned its head and licked her hand making her laugh. More animals came around and sniffed at her demanding pets.

"OK lets move on." Safaree said helping her to her feet.

"Where are we going next?" Jenny asked holding the curtain open this time.

"The little and big room." Safaree said taking the lead again.

"Littles are people who like being little kids again and bigs like being like little kids again to but they don't need that much taking care of?" Jenny asked as they walked into another room.

"That's a way of putting it." Safaree said. "Every little is different just like every other sub." Jenny nodded as they entered what looked like a huge play room. "Just come and sit with me. We'll play with them for a while before we go and talk." Safaree said sitting down beside a group oh boys. "Is it ok if my new friend and I play with you guys? She's new to all these so she feels out of place." Safaree asked them sweetly.

They all turned their eyes on her. One patted the floor beside him for her to sit down. "It's ok. I remember my first time here to." He gave a big smile and Jenny returned it sitting beside him. She answered all their questions and played with them until their doms came and got them for snacks.

"We should probably go have that talk now since you've calmed down." Safaree said winking at her. "I have a feeling you'll be more open now."

Jenny squinted her eyes at her. "You planned this from the start."

"Sure did." Safaree smirked. "You looked interested but ready to bolt at any point that something might go wrong. I needed you to calm down and see these is all a bit to strange but what makes this normal is that were all people. People who know what we want and want excites us. It may be different to the average joe but in here it's as normal as you and me."

* * *

Jenny took a deep breath of fresh air as she walked out of the club. The sidewalk was pretty cleared up since it was 3:30 in the morning. She smiled to herself not really expecting to be in there that long but happy anyway. Besides it helped her understand a lot of things better.

"Jenny?" She turned at the sound of Pearl's worried voice. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah guys I just got back." Jenny said letting them catch up to her.

"What have you been up?" Garnet asked her.

"I'm surprised you didn't see earlier." Jenny said touching her own forehead.

Garnet chuckled. "I've had other things on my mind." Garnet said looking down at Pearl lovingly. Pearl blushed leaning up to kiss her cheek.

"But I went to a bdsm club." Jenny said casually trying to gage their reactions.

"Didn't peg you for the type." Garnet said with a smirk as Pearl turned even bluer and looked down at the ground.

"I don't look like the type for a lot of things." Jenny said noticing Pearls reaction. "Pearl are you ok? I didn't make you uncomfortable did I?"

"We're into it to." Garnet said making Pearl huff. Jenny's mouth hung open as she looked back and forth between them. "Pearl was the one who introduced me to it." Garnet said smiling.

"Garnet! Stop talking!" Pearl said pouting.

"Nope you know I love showing you off when I get the chance." Garnet said pulling her closer.

"You two just get even more awesome like every time we talk." Jenny said shaking her head.

"Thanks." Garnet said for the both of them.

"Garnets pretty possessive. I'm surprised you don't wear a collar Pearl." Jenny said and Pearl groaned while Garnet's smile widened. "Oh my gosh you do have something like that." "Well it's not a collar because we don't need Steven finding out. Amethyst is okay with it." Garnet said.

"I'll show you in the room."

"Only if Pearl is okay with it." Jenny said looking at the other gem.

"I'm ok because we're only showing you my stomach." Pearl giving her a smile even though she was still embarrassed.

"Pearl doesn't mind if people look." Garnet said opening their hotel room door.

Jenny nodded following them in. Garnet motioned for her to sit beside her on the bed as Pearl sat down in Garnets lap. She raised up her shirt some and Jenny gasped at the purple leather and ropes that crossed and knotted about her body.

"Does it bother you any?" Jenny asked running a finger over the rope.

"No but I know it's there." Pearl said kissing Garnets jaw.

Jenny nodded yawing. "Well thanks for showing me guys." Jenny said getting up and stretching. "I'm gonna go to bed now."

"You're not going to get much sleep." Pearl said looking at her worriedly.

"It's fine." Jenny said yawning again. "I'm young I can live off a few hours of sleep. See you guys tomorrow."

She left their room and slowly crept back into hers. She took off her shoes and got under the covers with her sister since they were sharing a bed. Amethyst seemed fine to sleep on the floor.

"Did you have fun?" Kiki asked her around a yawn.

"Yeah." Jenny nodded getting comfortable on her own pillow.

"Is it some where I can go with you?" Kiki mumbled.

"No I don't think you would like it much." Jenny said laughing as she leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Go back to sleep."

"You to." Kiki mumbled drifting off.

Jenny heard her phone chime with a notification but she ignored it in favor of sleep. She'll looked at them tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

If anyone was to ask Jenny how the rest of the trip went. She would have told you it was great and she would do it again. When in all honesty she didn't really remember. What she did know is that they had stayed a week and that today was the last day. As she walked down the street to the club to visit Safaree one last time. She smiled when she looked up and saw the name Wicked in crazy letters. Walking straight in she didn't see anyone so she went over to a door on the other side of the bar and wrung the doorbell. She leaned against the wall waiting but straightened when it was open.

"Yes?" A woman said opening the door.

"Oh sorry I was looking for Safaree." Jenny said sheepishly.

"Oh that's ok. I'm her wife Melony." Melony said holding out her hand for Jenny to shake.

"That flirt has a wife!" Jenny said surprised as she shook her hand. She gasped realizing what she said but before she could apologize. She was suddenly pulled forward into Melony's arms.

"I'm a flirt to." Melony said with a predatory smile as she looked her up and down. "And she was right. You are cute." Jenny blushed as the woman laughed.

"Babe who was it?" Jenny heard Safaree ask before she popped up beside Melony. "Oh hey Jenny I see you meet my wife." She said kissing Melony on the cheek. "Baby stop teasing her." She said slapping her on the ass.

Melony grumbled as she loosened her hold on Jenny. Jenny giggled but she didn't move to make more space. "Most people would of been half to the door by now." Melony said ushering Jenny inside.

"Well I'm not most people." Jenny said giving them a smile. There was only a second before she was knocked over. When she looked up there was a panting girl on top of her. The girl barked twice and licked her face.

"Tac no! Bad girl get off her!" Melony said hurriedly grabbing the pup by her collar and pulling her off Jenny.

"Sorry about that." Safaree said helping Jenny up. "I should of warned you about her but I forgot." She said motioning for Jenny to take a seat in the arm rest chair.

"It's alright." Jenny said waving away their concerns as she sat down. "Come here girl." Jenny said patting her knees.

Tac whimpered looking up at Melony as her tail wagged. Melony rolled her eyes with a smile. "Well you heard her. Don't be rude pup." She said going to join her wife on the couch.

Tac barked again as she made her way over to Jenny. Jenny gave her all the scratches she wanted. "Just try not to be so eager next time Tac not everyone is like me." She said to the pup curled up at her feet.

"She isn't always so comfortable with people she just meets." Melony said looking at her pup.

"So all of you are together?" Jenny asked looking at them and back down at Tac.

"Yes." Safaree said giving her a soft smile. "But I'm sure that's not what you came over her for was it Jen? I thought today was your last day."

"It is and we're leaving today." Jenny said biting her lip. "And I did come over for something else." She was feeling nervous and uncertain now that she was here. "You remember the first night I came here?"

Safaree nodded her head. "Yeah the next day you should up looking like shit."

Jenny laughed dryly making Tac whine and bat at her leg. "Yeah well there was a reason for that and why I'm here is."

* * *

"Hey kid I mean it." Safaree said walking Jenny outside the door to the club. "The minute you feel ready to get away. You should start here." Jenny looked down at the card in her hand and nodded her head. "Wait." Safaree sighed putting a hand on Jenny's shoulder. "Look I'm not trying to make up your mind for you but you're young. You're not going to college so you've got time to start your life. You know live a little explore some. You don't even have to go there. You could go anywhere you want. I only suggested it because I they're friends of ours and it'll give you somebody to know while you're out their away from friends and family."

"Thanks a lot for this you've been such a great friend to me every time I come here. I don't know how to repay you." Jenny said looking at the older woman.

Safaree pulled her into a hug with a snort. "Just don't be a stranger, come visit when you can and we'll also visit you, and Melony has already set up a group chat with all four of us. I'm sure with the two of them they'll talk you head off." Jenny laughed as she hugged her back. "But Jenny even with the way things are now never lose sight of your heart."

And with one last squeeze Safaree pulled back and they gave one last wave as they walked. Jenny was just going to head back to the hotel and sleep since she hadn't had much of that this week. Instead she headed for the nearest casino. She was surprised that she didn't see a door person or someone to check her ID as she walked in. She whistled as she walked through the doors. It was definitely bigger than what she had thought it would be.

"Uh ma'am can I help you?" A man at a huge round information desk asked her.

"Uh I was looking for you actually." Jenny said with a laugh as she pulled out her wallet.

"Well I guess it was just your luck that I called out to you." He said taking her ID and checking it. "First time at a casino or gambling period?"

"Yeah that easy to tell?" Jenny said putting up her things.

The man shrugged handing her a cup of quarters. "The starring and going in circles was a big give away." Jenny smiled looking around again. "The is cup is twenty dollars. My suggestion would be to stay from the tables and just stick to the slot machines and big money you win hold on to it."

"Thanks." Jenny said handing him the money. A little over a hour later Jenny was back at the desk with a empty cup.

"Any luck?" The man asked her. Jenny just smiled as he pulled out a five hundred dollar slip out of the cup. "Nice! Plus it's your first time. You must have some good luck on your side."

Jenny fingers drummed on the wood as she shrugged. "I don't think so. I think it was that one in a million thing." The man laughed shaking his head as he handed her the money. Jenny took it but noticed a slip of paper with it. "What's this?"

"It's a scratch off. Since you know the one in a million thing might actually work for you." The man said turning the paper over to the back. "If you win you call this number right her and tell them your name and address so they can send you the check after they check you out."

"Check me out?" Jenny asked scrunching up her face. "Yeah to make sure you are who you say you are." He flipped the paper back over. "And these are your lucky numbers they just need to match whatever you scratch up." He laughed at his own little joke as Jenny looked over the paper once again.

"Don't I have to pay for this?"

"No consider it on the house for making my job less boring for the time that you were here." He said smiling at her.

"Thanks man." Jenny said waving as she left.

* * *

Jenny had almost forgotten that she had turned her phone off. Almost. But the minute she saw her sister pacing in front of the truck she knew she was in for it. Steven spotted her first giving her a wave but making sure Kiki didn't see it. She smiled putting a finger to her lips. She was going to take whatever her sister was going to give at her. She flinched when Kiki saw her since she walked close enough. Kiki just starred at her letting her eyes travel from around the parts she could see of her sister.

"Your phone is off."

Jenny shrugged looking away. "It's been off since the second day. I haven't really needed it since I've with you guys."

Kiki nodded it looked like she wanted to say something but choice not to. "Where have you been?"

"The casino."

"All day?!"

"Well I won some money?"

"Oh yeah how much?"

"Five hundred dollars."

The others stayed quiet not wanting to interrupt their conversation and because you could cut the tension around them with a knife.

Kiki shook her head. "It's just like you to keep us waiting over nothing."

"Well dinners on me."

"You are not even hungry." Kiki said cutting her eyes at Jenny daring her to challenge her.

Jenny bit her lip as she looked away grin falling from her face. "You, Steven, and Greg need to eat something and Amethyst is always hungry." She said weakly.

Kiki huffed dejectedly. She tried not be angry because Jenny wasn't reaching out to her but it was hard not to. Kiki turned to their silent audience and held out her hand. "I'll drive."

Greg tossed her keys with out a second thought. "Ugh I'll ride shot gun." Greg said looking around nervously.

"Me and my little man will get in the back seat." Amethyst said picking up Steven and making him laugh. She opened the door and threw him in jumping in after him.

"I think I'll get in the back and lay down as best as I can." Jenny said dragging her feet to open the trunk.

"I'll tie the luggage to the roof." Garnet said making Jenny look at her. "What? I need somewhere to sit to."

Pearl gave the teen a little push forward. "Help me pass her the luggage?" She asked with a soft smile.

Jenny followed her and in no time they were on the road. Jenny passed money for food through the car before she laid down between Pearl and Garnet. She sighed as she through her arm over her eyes and thought about what she was avoiding. After a while some band music started flowing through the car mixing with the voices coming from all around her. She tsked as she pulled her phone out. She still didn't look as she turned it on. For several minutes she just listened to the different notifications going off and feeling the vibrations all through her hand. She braced herself as she turned on her side and pulled her phone up. She jerked back at first because of the blinding brightness. She blinked it back into focus. There were fifteen missed calls and seventeen texts from her sister, group messages from Safaree and her family, and over a hundred text from her group chat with her two best friends and seven calls from them each. She would read Kiki's text later and she sent a quick message to Safaree's group chat. Jenny held her breath as she clicked on the other group chat. Then it was there. More proof just starring her in the face. She wanted to throw her phone and scream. Out of all the things that could happen it just had to be this. She really wanted to look away but she couldn't. It was like she had to see if there was any chance that this wasn't real. That it was a sick cruel joke but it wasn't. Her vision become blurrier with every inch that her thumb scrolled. Suddenly her phone was snatched from her hand and that's when she realized she was crying. She didn't even know her other hand was covering her mouth so her sobs would be muffled. Jenny didn't fight it when Pearl laid down and pulled her into her arms. She just cried it out on her shoulder. Pearl passed the phone to Garnet when she was done looking through the messages. Garnet read them and gently put Jenny's phone back down. There wasn't really anything that could be said to make this better for Jenny. She huffed turning to look out at the sky instead. The others cheerful mood clashed with what was going on in the trunk but they didn't notice.

* * *

"Okay if you need sleep go in the house and get some sleep. We'll take everyone home in the morning." Pearl said ushering people in the house.

"What about the luggage?" A sleepy Steven asked.

"We're just going to leave it tied up until tomorrow." Garnet said ruffling his hair and pushing him towards the steps.

"Greg you know where the sleeping bag is and can you get stuff out for Kiki and Jenny?" Pearl asked.

"Sure thing Pearl." Greg said with a small yawn as he made his way up the stairs.

"Where's Jenny?" Kiki asked them.

"Oh she's asleep in the car. One of us are going to bring her in." Pearl said smiling at her.

"Thanks." Kiki said heading up into the house. When the door shut Jenny sat up and got out of the truck. She wobbled but caught herself by sitting down. For over four hours she laid awake just starring at Pearls neck letting her mind wonder.

"How are you feeling?" Pearl asked her carefully.

"Like I have a knife in me." She could tell one of them was going to talk but she held up her hand.

"No there's nothing to say. No matter how much we all want this to go away like it never happened." She got up and slowly made her way down the beach.

A sigh made them jump and turn around to see a quiet Amethyst hanging out the car. "I'll go handle this." She said flipping from the car.

"Do you even know what's wrong?" Pearl asked her crossing her arms.

"Nope but I'll figure it out." Amethyst walking past them. "And by the way the two of you might want to wait a while before going in so they won't want to go look for us."

Amethyst found the teen sitting on a rock watching the waves slap away at the sand. "Yo." Amethyst said sitting down beside her.

Jenny didn't say anything but she did glance at the young gem. They sat in silence for a couple minutes. "You know what helps me get everything out that's trapped inside. All the stuff I can't yell at Pearl. Shout at Garnet. Scream at Steven." Amethyst said keeping her eyes on the ocean. "I walk up to the edge of the waves and I just let them have it. Have all of the pain I can't keep inside. Because the ocean is endless but I'm not. And neither are you so give it a shot. Your sad but I can tell there is angry just bubbling in there waiting to spill out."

Jenny didn't move right away. She sat there a little longer before getting up. She stood in front of the water. Waves just about touching her shoes. Her fist clinched and unclenched at her sides. "You lied to me. The both of you fucking lied like I wouldn't notice! We're best friends and do everything together! So I don't know what I did wrong for the two of you to just push me to the side like this! You don't think that I'm struggling as well! That I didn't find it unnatural at first! But I don't anymore because love is love dammit. So how can you not give me a chance!? Didn't either of you think I deserved that!? But that's not even the worse part! You want me to give you a fucking congratulations and tell you I'm happy for the both of you! Well excuse me for not celebrating the knife in my back or the broken pieces of my heart that are litter the fucking ground!" Jenny huffed as she took a step back pulling on her hair. She screamed into her hands and rubbed her face into her palms. "I lied that wasn't the worse part." Jenny said turning back to the waves. "It's both of you are acting like none of it happened. I have to give it to the both of you for your acting skills that morning. I bet after I left you two decided officially agreed not to say anything." She paused closing her eyes. "I bet it's when the both of you admitted your feelings for each other. I'll never be happy for you. I'll never want to see you to together that way. I wont ever wish for you two to stay together. No. Not if it means your going to do all of that with out me so you can count me out." Jenny said furiously wiping at her face as she went back sat beside Amethyst.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Amethyst said looking beside her at the teen. "So?" Jenny sighed as she handed the other her phone.

"Wow." Amethyst said after reading some of the messages and from listening to everything Jenny just let out.

"Yeah but that helped a lot." Jenny said taking her phone back.

Amethyst hoped off the rock stretching. "We should hang out sometime."

"I'd like that." Jenny said smiling at her.

Amethyst gave her wave before heading back towards the house. Jenny was going to go back but not now. She needed a little more alone time. Putting her hands in her pocket she found the scratch off and pulled it out. "Good thing I keep my nails done." She joked as she started to scratch away. She blew on it to clear the stuff away and then just starred in awe before falling back on the rock laughing.

"One in a million." She held the scratch up above her with it's matching numbers. 4121.

* * *

 _"You remember the first night I came here?" Safaree nodded her head._

 _"Yeah the next day you should up looking like shit." Jenny laughed dryly making Tac whine and bat at her leg. "Yeah well there was a reason for that and why I'm here is." "_

 _Sour Cream and Buck are in a relationship now. They acted like they didn't know what happened that night and out right lied to my face. I was so shocked I could only roll with it you know? Why fight a losing battle. So it's ripping me apart inside that they have the audacity to tell me and be happy about it like I'm not stupidly and helplessly in love with them."_

* * *

 **FB- Buck Dewy and DJ Sour Cream are in a relationship together.**

 _S: Since you didn't text us Im guessing you didnt hear?_

 _B: Sour Cream asked me out!_

 _B: I said yes!_

 _B: Why are you not replying_

 _S: Are you ok?!_

 _S_ _: Jen!_

 _S: How dare you not answer your best friends when we just did something life changing!_

 _B: *Picture of Sour Cream and Buck kissing and holding hands.* Don't we look good together!_

 _B_ _: I've been in love with him for so long..._

 _S: This won't make things weird between us will it?_

 _B: Youre probably super busy on your vaca so when you get time wish us good luck but for now have fun sorry for bothering you best friend_

 _S_ _: Yeah we couldn't have better best friend than you_

 _B: love you jen jen_

 _S: Yeah love ya jenifer_


End file.
